Taking Her Home
by Lili Annette Firecroft
Summary: One day Ema Skye wakes up with a hangover from hell, nowhere else but in Klavier Gavin's bed! Worse, she remembers it was all her fault on why they ended up there in the first place. Worst, Mrs. Gavin and his grandmother suddenly walked in on both of them in their compromising situation, creating the biggest misunderstanding of the year. (disclaimer on cover applies)
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Her Home**

Lili Annette Firecroft

One day Ema Skye wakes up with a hangover from hell, nowhere else but in Klavier Gavin's bed, without any clothes on! Even worse, she remembers it was all her fault on why they ended up here in the first place. Worst, Mrs. Gavin and his grandmother suddenly walked in on both of them in their compromising situation, creating the biggest misunderstanding of the year.

 **PREFACE**

 _It has been years since my last update of my last story, "I Think I Wanna Marry You", and I apologise immensely for that. The copy of my draft for the final chapter is not with me right now, and I have already done 60% of it all. But don't fret dear followers, for I have always completed all the Phoenix Wright fanfictions, even if they take months to years for me to do so because of my education. Once I get my file back I shall resume working on the final chapter. In the meantime, this will be my first Klavier x Ema fanfiction in mature ratings. I haven't played the latest Phoenix Wright games yet so I hope the characters are not extremely outdated. I have done the best research I could do on their current situations, now with Ema being a 28-year old forensic scientist, and Klavier being a successful 27-year old presecutor. I have decided to make them work together once again now that she has achieved her dream job instead of developing her complicated work relationship with Prosecutor Sahdmadhi._

 _PS No offense meant for those who have done plastic surgery or received it, especially reconstructive. You are a vital part of your patients' lives. Thank you for your hard work!_

 _Thank you for your continued support, and I hope you'd leave a review. Cheers to the new year!_

 _-L_

 **Rated M for language and adult situations. Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

 **Chapter 1**

-LAPD Main Offices, Forensics Department-

January 24, 3:24 PM

"Hide me!" Prosecutor Klavier Gavin frantically slipped his tall sinewy body under Ema Skye's desk, making a poor effort of concealing himself from an unknown threat.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! Don't hide here!" She bickered, threatening to kick him if he did not remove himself from the small space, his pretty blonde head awkwardly almost touching her lap.

"KLAVIEEE!" Ema thought she heard a shrill masculine voice calling out his name, but it belonged to a grotesquely botox-altered woman with presumingly two tons of makeup on, sporting vibrantly ash blonde hair, holding a lovely Prada handbag containing a tiny brown chihuahua inside, and sporting four-inch stilettos.

"May I help you?" Ema gingerly placed both her hands on the table, folding her hands neatly on top of her documents.

"I'm looking for Klavier Gavin, my boyfriend. Get him for me will you?" She haughtily demanded.

"Oh... Well madam," she glanced at Klavier's desperate pleading expression before returning her gaze to the woman. Ema grinned, earning herself a look of panic from him.

"He stepped out for a meeting with the state litigators two cities away. He won't return until next week, I'm afraid." She gave her most professional smile.

"Tell him I'll be waiting at our art gallery with our marriage papers! You better do what I say or I'll have your ass fired!" She pointed a rude finger at Ema.

After the woman cantered away a safe distance, Ema groaned sarcastically, "You can come out now, Klavie."

" _Mein Gott_ , I owe you Fraulein Skye." He muttered a few German curses in a disgusted shudder.

"You've been breaking too many hearts. That should have whipped you into shape. I almost pity you." She tore open a new pack of snackoos.

"You're too kind." He smirked mockingly back and dipped his hand in her pack of snackoos earning himself a swat on the wrist.

"You owe me now." She smirked mockingly.

"You're right, I do. But you do realise that there is actually my side to this story, and-"

"I HEARD MY KLAVIE! WHERE IS HE!?" Ema shoved him back under her desk as soon as she heard the woman's thundering voice. She messed up his hair in the process but he couldn't care less now his bachelorhood was at stake.

"Please calm down, like I said he isn't around." She said flatly. Klavier wished she would just give up on him. She was the 12th marriage candidate from hell his mother pushed onto him. With Kristoph behind bars, she was desperate to have her last son married off so she can have a grandchild to dote on. As to the sudden persistence of his mother to see him leg-shackled, he had no inkling why.

"Remember I can have you fired, intern. You'd better not be lying bitch." The woman spoke with venom. Ema couldn't take her insults any longer, and she suddenly stood up, hitting Klavier's lovely patrician nose. He tried to suppress his groan of pain.

"No, you listen, bitch! For your information, I am NOT an intern. I am a forensic scientist! I can call security to have your disrespectful surgically-modified ass dragged out of here anytime I can. So before I do that, you better cleanup your act!" She caused an outburst, which caught the attention of the rest of the deskworkers in the office. Klavier was nursing his poor immaculate nose, but he had to admit Ema totally won this round. He grinned to himself. He had the most shockingly brilliant idea ever.

Ema glanced at him below and saw that grin. She knew that particular rockstar grin of his.

It was bad news.

Klavier Gavin exited from his cover and wrapped his powerful sinewy arms around Ema Skye's slender legs and pulled her back onto her plush office chair.

"What the!" Ema and the woman said in unison as his pretty blonde head came into view, and his arms strayed upper to wrap themselves around Ema's waist. He was practically kneeling, holding her seated body against his own.

"Please don't be rude to Fraulein Skye. Although her ire turns me on, I don't wish for her blood pressure to soar too often." He pulled Ema closer. "What the hell are you doing, Gavin?" She grumbled. "Hush now my sweet." He chastised her.

"My sweet?! What is the meaning of this Klavie?!" The woman shrieked.

"It means what it means. She's my lover. We intend to be married soon." He drawled on as Ema's mouth went agape.

"No! We are to be married!" She protested.

" _Nein_. I never consented to it. You see, I cannot. I am madly in love with Fraulein Skye." He pulled her back into his embrace when he noticed her tense away.

"You're obviously bluffing." She challenged.

"Would you like me to prove it Miss Flory?" He focused his baby blue gaze on Ema's teal eyes which had a dangerous don't-you-fucking-dare look.

"You are obviously lying!" She sang.

And with that provocation, Klavier Gavin slightly tilted Ema Skye's neck with one hand, pressed her body close to his with the other, and placed his soft lips upon hers.

Holy crap. Klavier Gavin was kissing her. Ema Skye. She couldn't even remember if she had her first kiss. She can't remember if she had any kisses similar to this. No. She probably didn't. It was definitely no ordinary kiss. His lips were unrelenting and at the moment she gasped in shock, he took his cue to invade her mouth deeper with his own tongue, sending her common sense out the window causing her to become more pliant in his unyielding, firm arms.

She could feel his warmth, the power in his hard body against hers, the stirrings his vibrating purr created in her belly as he slanted his lips, exploring her mouth more. Was this her cue to breathe? Could she even remember how to breathe? She had no idea how she was responding, but the more he delved into her, the more she found courage to meet his kiss with equal fervor. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her fingers into his blonde locks. This elicited a groan from him and she slightly pulled his hair in reaction to him pulling her body closer, her belly meeting the hardness of his evident desire.

Ema woke from her trance when he abruptly tore himself away and smoothed back his hair. Apparently Flory had already stormed out of the building and the entire office, including Ema's detective colleagues were already cheering from their extravagant display of affection.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!" Ema unleashed her anger as soon as they were alone in a conference room. Supposedly she had mellowed down her grumpy moody temper and achieved some kind of self-actualisation after landing her dream job and after working with Prosecutor Sahdmadhi for a year. But now she has returned to working in LA, working with the man she begrudged and loathed her entire detective career, it seems she found the need to be checked for hypertension after all.

Hopefully 28-year old women didn't have heart attacks too often.

"I had no other choice. It was the quickest, surest way to be rid of her." Klavier crossed his arms, holding his own ground.

"Then you better explain to the staff that we aren't engaged to be married! This instant!"

"Is there someone you like right now?" He smirked.

"NO!" She shrieked.

"Of course, of course. Married to your job as usual." He smiled tenderly, knowing the struggle she underwent to finally achieve her dream. "Listen, why don't you take me as a lover?"

"Have you lost your mind?" She almost laughed.

"I mean it. Fraulein, my mother has been persistent in seeing me married. That earlier was one fine example of the nightmares I keep having lately. Won't you consider helping me? Before you say no, I plan to make it definitely worth your while."

"...what's in it for me?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"Anything your heart desires. Except I can't bring people back from the dead, I can't kill people, and I can't make people fall in love." He fluttered his eyes at her charmingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She rolled her eyes. "No."

"I'm begging you." His eyes turned serious. Ema sharply inhaled.

"Is there a reason why you're really pushing this?" She sighed. She was getting tired of arguing. Why oh why did she return to the LA Precinct? He was tired of arguing too. Her own sigh made him sigh as well.

"You're right. My problems have absolutely nothing to do with you. _Verzeihung_." He murmured his apologies. Ema admitted, he did look so sorry. No matter how much he annoyed her, she couldn't leave anyone out in the cold- a common trait with her sister.

"Let's talk it over a drink. You owe me anyway." She took off her white labcoat and walked back to her desk. Klavier smiled hopefully and followed her like a puppy.

-Villains' Lair, LA, CA-

January 24, 8:00 PM

"Whuuuuat, so your mother has been pushing women in front of you, to marry?" Ema was barely awake and she has been giggling, obviously tipsy from her second glass of dry martini.

"Yes. I have no idea why, but I have a bad feeling about it." He avoided talking about his family in general, especially since the last incident with his brother.

"And of all women, you pick a neeeerd like me?" She downed a shot of tequila.

"Fraulein, you should take it easy, you don't look so well."

"Oh no don't worry, I don't get sick from alcohol, easily. See? I can still stand!" She got onto her feet but after a few steps her knees failed her and Klavier caught her by reflex. He hauled her up like a bagpack, settled their bill and decided to take her home.

"I've always been no good. Even after becoming the forensic scientist I always wanted to be, I still screwed up at work." Ema began to cry. "I feel as if anything I do, nothing goes right anyway. Why am I still trying?"

"You're not doing bad, Fraulein." Klavier made an attempt to quell her drunken tears.

"I don't know. I'm 28 years old, and my friends have their children in elementary school, while I've never had sex. Never." She hiccuped.

"Wait, what?!" He dropped her onto his leather car seat.

"I'm not kidding! My ex, that bastard- he called me frigid. I never got why. I mean, I'm not a bad kisser, am I?" She sobbed.

"Definitely not." He chuckled, recalling that heated memory. He snapped her seatbelt secure, and took care of his own seatbelt. They continued that drive with Ema crying and whining.

"I mean, Prosecutor Gavin, your honor. Whyyyy doesn't anyone want me? I tried makeup, I tried to be more feminine, but they still left me. Maybe I should have my butt implanted too like that Flora girl." She whined. Strangely this didn't annoy him. They were at her apartment door.

"No, your tush looks desirable enough, there is no need to change a single thing about you." He reassured her, trying to find a spare key under the flower pots outside.

"I left my keys at the office. Hee hee." She giggled. "I normally keep a spare, but someone stole it." His expression hardened. That was nothing to laugh about.

"How long has this spare been missing?" He wouldn't be surprised if Ema had an 'ardent admirer'. She had no idea how beautiful she actually looks, how her long brown hair cascades frames a heart-shaped face, how her intelligent teal eyes shine when she wraps up an investigation, how the dimples on her cheek show when she smiles, and how her body naturally sways as she walks on her office heels. God, the sound of those heels. He asks her to get him a cup of coffee for him every day just so he can hear those seductive sounds drawing to his direction.

"Two days ago. But I've been in the process of changing my locks." She answered candidly.

"I can't let you stay here alone tonight. It's too dangerous. Plus, you're wasted." He shook his head.

"We're going to your place?" She laughed. "Wow, I get to chill at Casa Gavin again, and this time I don't have paperwork to discuss with you!"

"I'll have those locks of yours changed by tomorrow morning. Until then, you're safer with me." He tried to convince himself so and drove both of them back to his place.

-Klavier Gavin's Penthouse, Gatecastle Tower-

January 24, 1:00 AM

"Mmm... You glimmerous fop." She held him tight by the waist from behind. Klavier jolted at the sensation of her heated body.

"Let's put you to bed." He pretended not to hear her unusual insult and removed her hands from his person.

"Ahaha. Bed indeed." She wrapped herself around him like a vise. "I'm no good at that, but I bet you are. I would like a demonstration." He hoisted her into his arms once more and settled her into his king-sized bed.

"Tempting, but I would pass on that. You hate me, remember?" He couldn't resist but tease her.

"Yes. I really do." She slid her hands downward from his abdomen eliciting an instantaneous reaction from him. Before he had time to jerk away, she pushed him into the sheets as well and kissed him.

This was too dangerous. He had never planned contact with their lips again. Once earlier was extremely potent enough, if not for the public he would have taken her there. But now, they were undeniably alone in his room, on his bed. He would never think of taking advantage of her inebriated vulnerability, but the feel of her breasts on his chest and the warmth between her legs he felt seeping from her thin trousers was making him think of sinful imaginings he was more than determined to make reality tonight.

"Please. Don't you want me?" She was wiping the tears away from her eyes. His heart hurt seeing her so messed up.

"Not like this _mein liebe_. You deserve so much more."

"If you don't want me, could you at least stay with me?" She was close to begging. He felt the urge to hold her protectively. He won't do anything dishonorable. He promised himself. He nodded.

She had to change out of those uncomfortable work clothes, but he had figured that would have been the least of his worries that night.

"Fuck. My head." Ema groaned upon waking up, feeling the worst hangover in her life. The spring sun was beating on her forehead. She needed to find some coffee and ibuprofen, and yes she definitely needed some meat.

" _Gut morgen_ Fraulein Skye." Ema was greeted with the most mortifying but honestly hottest view of her entire life. She dared not imagine it, but she was on top of her colleague's tan, muscular, sinfully masculine body, naked as the day he was born, just as she discovered she was.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped in horror. "WH-WH-What happened?! Why? Oh my God, you... You..." She sat up, forgetting her state of undress, recalling the past night. She was dead drunk. She asked him to stay. She was the one to kept crying and stripped them both of their own clothing and heavens only know what else.

"From the alarmed look on your lovely face, I can see you've recovered a few of your memories last night." He smirked, sitting up as well. God, he was beautiful. A living, breathing work of art, perfectly sculpted and unfairly showered with careful attention to lead all humans to sin. As she looked closer, she noticed a few bite marks and bruises on his neck, shoulder, and who knows where else. She wanted to dig a deep hole and hide in it forever, with an adequate supply of snackoos.

"I know you're famished, so I'll see what we can make breakfast with." He slipped out of bed and turned away before he felt the urge for another tumble, seeing Ema blush pink all over. He wore some fresh clothes and smoothed out his hair, tying it into a knot. She was adorable, and certainly wild last night. He couldn't stop her, and he wasn't sure he wanted her to stop either. She looked at him get up and walk as if nothing happened, while she was mortified to tears still on his bed.

The moment Klavier opened his bedroom door leading to a vast living room with a high ceiling, he saw two women waiting for him there- his mother, Helene, and his grandmother, Greta.

" _Gut morgen, Klav_!" His mother ran to him and kissed his cheeks, excited to see her son after several months without contact.

" _Mama?! Oma_! What are you both doing here?" It was as if he was particularly unlucky this morning.

"Is she your lady love? Oh my son is getting married! I can finally rest easy!" His mother wiped a tear from her eye as soon as she spotted Ema peeking from the door of his room.

"This calls for a celebration. Come here little lady, let Oma see you." His lovely, blue-eyed, gray-haired grandmother walked with her cane towards Ema. Ema cursed mentally that she couldn't find her own clothes strewn around in his room, and she had to borrow one of his shirts.

" _Klav, mein liebes kind_. She's beautiful." His grandmother was an exceptional judge of character. Ema smiled as kindly as she could trying to understand her situation. "I always hoped you could find a nice sweet girl to take home one day."

She whispered to Ema, "Between you and me dear, I'm glad he found you. His mother wanted to see her grandchild soon. Her lab test results weren't pretty after her last heart attack." Ema was shocked to hear this. She looked at Klavier talking animatedly with his mother, he probably didn't know.

"Oma, Mama, I'm sorry to tell you this. You must have misunderstood, but Fraulein Skye and I are-" he began.

"-Going to be wed later than we originally planned." She continued. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Is it a problem with the venue, dear? I would love to help you arrange the event!" Helene took her hands.

"I would love that Mrs. Gavin, but I don't want you to stress yourself out." Ema gave her a genuine look of concern.

"It would be my great joy to become involved. Plus, with you and my son around, I'm sure I won't be stressed out as you say." Helene squeezed her hands then pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am, both of you!"

Oh my God, what had she just done? Did she just get herself engaged to Klavier Gavin?

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**PREFACE**

 _With the return of my laptop, I have been able to begin writing again. This chapter update has been sitting in my mobile device for weeks, and so this was already ready for upload for quite some time. My update for "I Think I Wanna Marry You" is in progress and I'll be honest- I am suffering a writer's block even if I have created 60% of the next chapter which is the last one for the story, so I apologise for the long hiatus time. But as always promised, I finish all of my Ace Attorney fanfiction stories therefore unless some crazy accident happens, I can deliver on that. Thank you for reading this update, and I hope you will enjoy it!_

 _-L_

 **Rated M for Language and Adult Situations. Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

 **Chapter 2**

"What was that all about?" Klavier madly whisked a bowl of raw eggs while Ema was setting the bread in the toaster.

"Your mother has recently suffered a heart attack, your grandmother told me, and she wants to see you settled down so badly." She poured the coffee beans into his espresso machine and pushed the buttons for a fresh brew. "I can't risk giving her another attack when you tell her this was just a misunderstanding. Can't you see the look on her face?"

"Well, I did ask you to pretend to be my lover, but a pretend-fiancée isn't exactly as easy." He began tossing the scrambled eggs into a heated pan. The smell made Ema's empty stomach cry out.

"Are you, mad?" She asked. He was dumbfounded at her concern for his feelings.

"No of course not, fraulein. Are you okay with this though? We don't have to keep this up, maybe just until she becomes well-enough to accept the truth." He said.

"We only have to pretend in front of them, right?" She placed thick slabs of honey-cured bacon and began frying them.

"Yes." He looked into her eyes for a moment. He knew there was a spark between them. Kissing Ema Skye made him feel all sorts of sensations he never felt before, and he wanted to explore it further. They didn't particularly like each other, but deep down, he was attracted to her spirit, and her strength.

Ema paused, thinking about what she had just done. There was no turning back. She was going to pretend to be this man's fiancé, the one awarded with _Sexiest Man Alive_ from the last issue of _Cosmopolitan_. But he annoyed her to death- that was the problem. He wasn't all that bad though. Even if he is essentially a veritable modern-day rake, he was still chivalrous and took proper care of her last night, until she acted like a total whore and took advantage of him.

"Careful, you'll burn yourself." He slipped his arm around her and took hold of the frying pan, spouting out traitorous drops of heated oil. Ema was conscious of his body so close to hers. He placed the bacon on a large plate and smiled at her, offering a penny for her thoughts. She blushed and walked away with a batch of plates to set the dining table.

"Well? How goes your relationship, dear?" Helene had a mischievous smile on while asking Ema. "Looks like my son has been busy with you all night, and I'm sure last night wasn't the only time!" Ema turned into an adorable shade of pink, and while Klavier enjoyed her virgin-like shyness, he felt his ears warm up as well.

"He's... Not bad." She puffed her cheeks in bashfulness. Helene and Greta laughed excitedly. Not bad? Klavier sardonically smiled to himself. _Was that a challenge?_

"So... Don't tell me you both haven't planned on children yet! I know kids these days control their baby-making too much." Greta pointed out, which made Ema and Klavier remember- they did not use protection. He cursed at his irresponsibility while Ema was feeling the beginnings of anxiety. Helene noticed right away.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it Fraulein Skye." Helene poured a generous serving of maple syrup on her fluffy pancakes.

"Please, call me Ema."

"As you should call each other by first name as well! It definitely sounds cold if you call each other by surname. You're going to be a Gavin soon too anyway." Helene gently chided her.

"She works as a forensic scientist under me Mama. She's sometimes too professional, but it's one of the things I love about her." He looked at her affectionately. Ema felt her heart beat faster. He must be a really good actor to elicit these reactions from her. She didn't plan to lose.

"What have you got planned today?" Greta casually asked, finishing her cup of tea.

"I was going to accompany Fra-, Ema to the locksmith. Someone has breached her apartment security."

"I see you live separately as well. I think I'm beginning to like her more, Helene." Greta approved, emphasizing her pre-war conservative beliefs.

"Oh, be a little more open-minded Mama. They're in love. I don't mind whatever they decide to do with their own lives as long as they remain unhurt." Helene turned to Ema. "Security breach? What happened? You didn't get hurt, hopefully."

"No, I didn't, just that a few of my clothes are missing." She replied. Klavier's anger was barely contained. Why didn't she turn to anyone for help?

"You're going to move in with me." He calmly, sternly insisted at her. "We're going to pick up your things. I'll cleanup the guest room."

"That won't be an option!" Ema blurted.

"She's right. Helene and I will be using the guest room." Greta grinned. "She'll be staying with you in your room." Ema now knew where Klavier got his rockstar grin.

"Mama, I thought you were against the idea of two unmarried lover coha-" Greta nudged Helene before she could speak further.

"Now, you two get ready. We'll clean up here." Greta winked.

"No, Oma, you both came from travelling, you must rest."

"We may be old, but we're not invalids. Now both of you run along!" Helene waved them in dismissal.

O-o-O-o-O

He was clothed in a dark plum-coloured bathrobe, and his hair was darker as it was damp. He was in search of his hairdryer.

"Klavier, I can't find my clothes." Ema blushed as she was preparing to get inside the shower after he had his.

"I figured. You look lovely in my shirt anyway." He mischievously remarked. He wasn't lying. His button shirt looked large on her slender, smaller frame, and stopped short of her thighs. It was almost a vague memory, he too had a glass of whisky or two- but he remembered her pressing all that soft flesh against his own hard body all night. He couldn't help but touch. He was only human. "Don't worry, I'll find something. Just have your shower." He watched her silhouette behind the semi-opaque glass doors to his crystal shower box and felt his mouth run dry.

Ema watched his silhouette from her end as well as he stripped off the wet bathrobe and began to put on his clothes. She looked at her own body in the mirror. She had a few red spots, but aside from them, nothing really changed about her- except she was no longer inexperienced.

She wished she had a better memory of what happened last night. She couldn't recall pain or discomfort, and now she thought about it, she had just remembered she missed her pill two mornings back.

She stepped out of the shower after a few minutes to find a change of clothes on his bed. Damn, he even knew her bra size. _Of course he would know, Ema you dummy_. _You probably gave him a free pass to study them all night_.

On the bed was also a beautiful blue-green dress. Trimmed with chiffon and lined with warm silk and velvet, perfect for a chilly spring. It had short sleeves, and when she put the garment on, its hem was slightly above her knee. She never wore dresses so much before, and certainly never one as flattering as this.

"Where did you get this dress, anyway?"

Klavier never saw a lovelier image in front of him. Ema's hair was loose and slightly damp, and she was wearing the dress that framed her shoulders perfectly, displaying lovely collarbones and a tantalizing peek of cleavage hinting at her ample breasts, its blue-green cloth gracefully falling, hugging her body at the right curves until it ended along her thighs revealing long, slender, unblemished legs. He decided to insist her to wear skirts to the office now. Wait, no, that means other men can see those legs too.

"Hello? Earth to Gavin?"

He cleared his throat. "There was a boutique downstairs. Consider that dress, and everything else, a gift." He plastered on a flirtatious smile. Everything else, Ema realised, meant the lingerie as well, which made her instantly blush pink.

"I want to apologise, Ema. It was extremely irresponsible of me to forget protection last night. Are you alright? I can assure you, I am healthy and clean as I can be, but if you want to be sure, I can bring you to a gynaecologist."

"No, it's not about that. I... I never expected to have, you know-"

"Sex?" He chuckled at her reluctance to complete her sentence. So unlike herself when drunk.

"Yeah, that. I missed my pills." She waited for him to throw a fit. But he did not.

Of course he wouldn't. He was a flirt, can be insensitive at times, and had the tendency to overwork her, but he wasn't unkind. She realised that as she saw the expression on his face change from shock to concern.

"What would you like to do next, Ema? You still have options for emergency measures." She noted his use of her name, not Fraulein.

"I... I don't want to do anything. It's my body but, I'm... Scared."

"Then you don't have to." He held her hand firmly to show his support. "Let's wait. Then whatever happens, we'll think about what to do next again."

He sounded so reassuring; Ema did not want to betray that kind of kindness by being cold and unfeeling. True, this waiting game is not the wisest course of action, but if ever she did turn out to be pregnant later, she would want to keep her baby- their baby. She imagined a blue-eyed, blonde boy with his charm and giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked. He discovered she looked adorable when she laughed. He wanted to kiss her again.

"Oh nothing." She smirked at him as they stepped out his bedroom door.

"Nothing, huh?" He made two big strides, inducing Ema to run, making him chase her around the living room.

"Oh Klav, such a skirt-chaser you are!" His mother commented, laughing from the kitchen bar.

"I caught you!" He grabbed her waist from behind, out of breath from their laughter. She turned to look at his smile. She never thought she would be in Klavier's arms like this. But then, she was. Plain old Ema.

Enough was enough. She had no idea what expression she was showing on her face, but it was making warm, melting knots of his insides. He had to kiss her.

And so he did- not caring about his mother and grandmother giggling like schoolgirls. Dipping Ema backwards as he shamelessly plundered the wealth of the kiss she had instinctively returned.

-Cosmic Cosmetics, LA, CA-

January 26 5:46 PM

"There's something different about you. Your mood seems better nowadays." Lana commented as she was browsing through lipsticks on sale.

"Nothing much." Ema smiled. "Just laid off the snackoos for a while. My work load has been better too."

"That's nice, but none of those ever made you wear a dress or actually buy makeup." Her sister took the back of her hand and dabbed a nude-pink shade on it. Ema nodded in approval.

"You're dating someone, aren't you?" Lana laughed.

"Sort of. I'm being that fo-, Klavier's chick repellant." She answered.

"Hmm. I see." Lana gave her a knowing smile. She thought her younger sister detested the man, but decided not to tease her about it. "You slept with him, didn't you."

"No! It's not like that, I mean..." She groaned at seeing her sister raise an eyebrow. "Yes. I did."

"Hey, that's not a bad thing. Actually I'm happy for you." Lana placed two bottles of hydration toner in their beauty basket. "Prosecutor Gavin is a good man, those rumours be damned. He's in line for a promotion soon."

"About time." Ema nodded. "But this is actually more complicated than it seems." She confided in her sister as they were browsing for more beauty products together.

"You're saying that his mother and grandmother think you're both engaged, and that you're living with him now 'because someone broke into your apartment?"

"Basically, yes. I mean the locks on my apartment will be ready tomorrow after two days of waiting." They had their items checked out at the counter.

"Her heart problem certainly complicates things." Lana sighed.

"Last night I worked an all-nighter at the office. Despite getting in bed with him one night, I still don't feel too comfortable doing it again soon, and I'll have to keep doing it if I'm going to keep up with this ruse. Lana, what am I going to do?"

"You have one more night until your apartment is liveable again. You'll be fine. You can still move back there tomorrow. You can both talk about your next steps by then."

"You're right. We only have to do this in front of his family anyway." Ema's phone began to ring. "Hello?"

 _"New case. Homicide at Hill Park. The team is on their way, see you here Fraulein."_

"I gotta go. Work." Ema looked at Lana apologetically.

"Catch you later. Bye." She kissed her sister on the cheek then watched her walk out of the shop.

-Hill Park, Midtown, LA-

January 26 6:12 PM

The victim was sprawled on the park concrete. From the waxy, deathly pale colour of his skin, and the degree of rigor mortis, Ema estimated around 9 hours since he breathed his last.

"Two gunshot wounds, neck and chest. There were definitely signs of a struggle." She reported to Klavier. "Has the medico-legal doctor arrived?"

"Mobile unit arrives in an hour. Until then we have this place to ourselves." He replied.

"I'll take care of examining the body. I'll need someone to do those footprints and search for possible clues around. I've set up the perimeter so the guys can search by area." She slipped on a pair of latex gloves and fastened a fresh face mask over her nose and mouth.

"Achtung! Men, you heard her. Let's get to work before the medico-legal team gets here for the autopsy." Klavier ordered the detectives and assistant to begin their legwork. After overseeing the searches in two areas, he returned to Ema who was spraying luminol on the ground nearby.

"You're hovering over me. You're blocking the light." She spoke flatly as if scolding an annoying child.

"Haha. You're looking extra pretty today." He bent over to brush a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Thank you, but you don't need to do that. We're not really fooling anyone here." She said.

"I just wanted to say thank you for doing this. Even if you're doing this just for my family."

"...You're welcome." Ema shrugged. "Your mother and grandmother are really nice. Greta came to the office this morning and brought me breakfast."

"Oma's a real sweetie. I bet when we come home she's cooked up baked chicken with peas and potatoes, a whole boat of her mushroom gravy, bright looking couscous, and mixed berry pie."

"Damn, you're making me hungry." She groaned in frustration. "But I'm not going home until we get as much as we can out of this crime scene of course."

"So dependable as usual." He chuckled. "In behalf of the prosecution team, thank you."

She blinked in surprise. "You're welcome." They knew each other more or less for three years, and Ema Skye had only discovered Klavier Gavin also knew how to praise his employees and thank them. I mean he always did, but she was too busy pitying herself back then to pay attention to the feelings of others at times.

She suddenly felt a stab of guilt.

She watched him study the floor plans one of her men sketched. He stood and walked around the crime scene, scanning for any discrepancies. It definitely wouldn't do to mess up a floor plan or the defense would have the time of their lives. She returned to dusting the dead body for prints.

Klavier knew she was watching him and he could not help but watch her as well. There she was, bent over, scanning the body for unusual traits. She was in her usual lab coat, green vest, and capris pants, and yet he found it amusing every time her long brunette hair blocked her view. She had tied it into a bun and delved deeper to dust the body for prints.

He definitely missed that scenario. It was warm, and familiar, and during the two years she was gone to get her licence and work abroad, he kind of missed her presence. He certainly noticed a change, yes. Back then, she was a hardworking detective and accepted (and sometimes questioned) orders well. But since her return, the aura around her had changed- became brighter, and it was as if she acquired a vast amount of charisma and self-confidence. She no longer just accepted her orders, but she became wise enough to make them for her team.

It was an immensely good decision for the precinct to hire her in a more advanced position. Definitely his advantage. A forensic scientist who wouldn't sass him with too much attitude.

O-o-O-o-O

"That concludes today's report on the crime scene. Any questions?" Ema had finished briefing the investigation team on the day's work. With a satisfied smile, she handed copies to the prosecution.

"Are you and Prosecutor Gavin dating?" One of her longtime colleagues mischievously asked.

"Haha, Stanley, very cute. Anything related to Mr. Hudson, the victim?" Ema brushed it off, failing to hide the scarlet hue on her cheeks.

"It's not a question Miss Skye, but if you're interested, that lady who harassed you at work has recently been badgering us on your relationship too." Another colleague followed.

"For those matters, I suggest you contact security. Fraulein Skye has more important things to deal with, as we all do."

"You're right sir. Our apologies, Ema." Stanley nodded contritely.

After the team cleared out the premises for the coroner and medics, Klavier approached Ema casually. "Got a ride home?"

"I am NOT riding that deathcycle of yours even if you beg me to."

"Don't be silly. I brought the car." He flashed that teasing smile of his.

"Okay. But just this time because Lana's having dinner with her family." Ema scanned the unread messages from her sister.

"You are having dinner with family too. My family."

"I almost forgot." She had an uneasy look on her face. She froze when he suddenly took her hand as they were walking the concrete path strewn with fresh leaves and plum blossom petals in Hill Park.

"What is it?" She turned to him.

"Can we stay like this for a bit?"

"... I'm not..." She began. "What is it you want from me?"

He turned to her as well with a questioning look.

"I know we totally got on the wrong foot, the wrong order, and the wrong side of the bed." She began.

"That side of the bed was mighty comfortable to me." He smiled wryly at her astonished gasp.

"I'm not kidding. Anyway-" he was amused at her decision to keep her hand unmoving in his.

"If you're just teasing me, you better quit. I don't want any of that. Not at my age." They continued walking hand in hand.

"I'm not teasing you." He said. Ema stopped walking. He stopped as well.

"I wasn't drunk that night, if you needed reminding." He looked into her eyes with a clear sincerity; it threatened to penetrate the defenses she built around herself all those years.

"Then what is it you want to say?" She mustered up her courage to ask.

"I don't know." He smirked. "I don't know what to say." He let go of her hand and walked to the parking lot, leading with a few steps.

Ema glared at him. "That urrrrggghhh! That glimmerous fop!" She stomped her foot on the ground, trying to fan herself at the same time.

-Gavin Penthouse, Gatecastle Tower-

January 26 7:46 PM

"Your grandmother has been making that the past month for you and your fiancée." Helene declared proudly as Ema unwrapped a package with Christmas wrapper although it was a late gift.

"I wasn't sure of how she'd look like, but I think it'll suit your complexion well." Greta giggled at seeing Ema inspect the wool cardigan she had in a crème colour, which perfectly matched Klavier's beige one.

"It's... It's so lovely." She felt the beginnings of a lump in her throat. Helene and Greta looked so loving and genuinely happy; she suddenly missed her own deceased parents. "I'm sorry. I'm a little emotional right now."

"It's alright." Helene pulled her into a hug. "We're happy you like it." Greta poked Klavier directing her gaze at Ema. He approached her and gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze.

"Will you be okay?" He smoothed her hair and handed her his handkerchief.

"Yeah." She blew her nose. "But I didn't get anything for you both yet."

"Nonsense. We're happy enough you're here with us. You're family now, you know." His mother began to serve dessert. As her son predicted, it was mixed berry pie.

"Oma, remember your blood sugar levels." Klavier gently reminded his grandmother who was about to take a piece of the confection.

"I know, _kind_. This is for Ema." She slipped an extra slice on her plate. "You'll be eating for two soon anyway."

"Mama, we don't even know that yet!" Helene laughed, "Do we?"

Ema was about to speak when Klavier interrupted. "We'll tell you when the time is right."

They spent the evening sharing stories of their childhood and browsing through old family pictures Helene had brought with her. Ema laughed at Klavier's mischievous antics as a child. He was always more outgoing and loose compared to Kristoph, but it was clear to her how he really looked up to him. She felt sad at him remembering everything that had happened between them. She noticed he became distant when they began reminiscing about his brother.

"I think it's time I cleanup. Klavier seems tired already. Long day at work." Ema gave her excuses.

"Indeed. We'll see you in the morning." The older women took their leave. It was just both of them left by the fireplace.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Of course I am." He answered casually.

"Even if it's been years, I know you still worry about your brother."

"Yes. Yes, I do." He admitted.

"I know how that feels. But, I would never fully understand because Lana is a lot different from him. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to forgive, Ema." Again the use of her given name. It perplexed her.

"I had no idea you know. All this time, he hid that darkness in his heart away so well. I couldn't believe it." He expressed, pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"Mr. Wright told me that man was in too deep." She glanced at him. "Do you blame yourself?"

"I know I'm not supposed to, but sometimes I can't help but feel responsible."

"You definitely sound like your brother's keeper." She smiled knowingly.

"Mm." He nodded.

Hours later, Helene came out of her room to get a glass of water. She lovingly looked at Klavier and Ema curled up together on a soft flanelle blanket spread on the carpet in front of a dying fire in the hearth. She added a piece of wood and stirred the embers back to a hearty glow.

Ema woke at dawn. She was encased in the warmth of his arms. They talked last night until their eyes could no longer keep themselves open. They didn't have any intimate physical contact, but she felt being there with him was right.

She stared at the long golden lashes that kissed his cheeks, then gently slid her fingers along his firm jaw, gone a little rough with dark blonde stubble, then lingered her fingers teasing his ear, touching the piercings on the side. She noticed a light rumble from him then shivered when he in turn smoothed his palm over her waist. She dared herself to continue, telling herself he was continuing to slumber as well. She stroke his head lightly, running her fingers through those soft golden locks, then whimpered when he lazily ran his palm down to her hip and pulled her close.

"Good morning, Ema Skye." He buried his face in her neck, greeting her in a sexy sleepy voice. She almost forgot he had such a glorious voice.

"Good morning to you too." She responded timidly, pausing her hand.

"Please continue. It feels nice." He snaked his arms to wrap around her body. She couldn't help but nestle in closer.

"You can touch me." _God, Ema please touch me_. He thought.

She didn't say a word but explored his face, his shoulders, and his chest. She had no idea what she was doing to him and it took all his willpower to remain motionless under her soft, slender hands. She was wearing a tank top and loose pyjamas- such thin material he felt her softness too clearly. She wasn't even wearing a bra.

"Did you ever consider going out with me?" She asked casually, trying not to betray emotion.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Did you... ever imagine hooking up with me?" The provocative question made him raise an eyebrow and give her a suggestive smile.

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes.

"Let me ask you the same question then." She noticed his body grow warmer, his muscles tense.

"I would lie if I said I never did." She blushed. "Even if you get on my nerves often, I still respect you as my boss."

"Is that it?" He shifted his body, hovering over her.

"What kind of woman wouldn't anyway? You're easy on the eyes, and you're _Cosmopolitan's_ godforsaken sexiest man alive, and- your voice." She blushed further. "When you sing your love songs, it's like; you're making love on stage." She boldly described further.

"You know," he took a strand of her hair and kissed it, without taking his eyes off hers. "I want to kiss you. Again, and again, and again." He slipped a hand beneath her tank top, brushing his fingers over the flat plane of her stomach, teasing the underside of one breast. Her traitorous body instantly grew hot and her nipples tightened in response. "You know why I sometimes look at you while I sing on stage?" His hand moved to her other breast.

"Klavier... I..." she was deeply flushed and his name sounded like a breathless plea. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes dreamily misty.

"Like you say, I sing like I make love on stage. You should know now who I imagined making love to." It was as if she fell into a trance, and he took his cue, dipping his head low to kiss her like he said he wanted to.

His kiss was sweet and tender, his lips soft and dipping the lightest of pressures on her lips, as if coaxing a response from her. He gave a little playful lick at the edge of her lower lip, which she answered with her own version on his. She initiated this time, slanting her mouth over his and stroking his jaw, wordlessly commanding him to open his mouth. He delightfully submitted and met her tongue with his, warming each other at the same time. She proceeded on full instinct, but he loved every single thing she did- every stroke of her tongue, every nip, every suction as she yielded her body to his adventurous hands.

He was no inexperienced lover, but with her, he found it hard to control the impulse to go fast and rough with her. She was too sweet to eat in one bite. He had to savour every part of her. He left her lips swollen and cherry as he trailed more kisses across her jaw, behind her ear. He took a little bite on the lobe, making her moan, and soothed it with his tongue, then proceeded to take a few gentle bites across her neck as well. She began to feel braver as the heat between her legs became more intense. Her want turned into need, and she arched her body up against his, offering her breasts against his palms. She didn't mind when he lifted her tank top to expose them, in fact, she tried to stifle a cry when he took one breast into his mouth and began loving each globe. He slipped a thigh between her legs, feeling her dampness, and smiled.

"Oh God please, there..." she breathlessly mouthed, pulling him closer. He slipped his hand beyond the waistband of her pyjamas and began to grant her request, prodding the wet swollen flesh down there with a featherlike touch. Slowly, he coaxed her higher, sliding his finger against the smooth, wet flesh of her down there, gradually reaching deeper, opening her wider, until he slipped another finger. She held onto his shoulders, writhing her body against the mercy of his fingers, almost weeping every time he brushed against her most sensitive nub of flesh. He would suddenly stop, teasing her shortly with more kisses, and continued with his unique rhythm, making her ascent slow yet exponential in intensity.

"I don't know if I can... It was never possible to get higher from this." she had a need clear in her eyes.

"Believe me, you can." He lifted her hips slightly with the other hand and delved deeper, making her arch in pleasure. She no longer cared. She climbed higher, feeling exhilarated, more daunting, utterly shameless until the moment she shattered, and Klavier absorbed her cries into an invasive tongue kiss, as they rode out her climax.

O-o-O-o-O

"Oh my God, did they hear me?" Ema blushed madly as she sat up, righting her clothing.

"They wake up late lately. It's the jet lag." He yawned and smoothed his bed hair.

"Oh God, I just..." she tried to digest what had just happened. She behaved like an utter who- "Klavier, how long are we gonna keep doing this?" She was anxious and restless. Mainly because she hated lying especially to her elders, not because she was scared she was starting to crave Klavier Gavin's kisses even more. Yes, that must be it.

"Ema." He sat up as well and leaned his back against the bottom of a suede sofa. "I think we should talk about getting married for real."

"WHAT." She nearly shrieked, but remembered they weren't alone in his house. "Do you have any idea what you are asking of me?"

"My family is relentless. They will not stop until they see me get hitched, and believe it or not, they think you are perfect. They want you."

"But do you want me?" She bluntly asked.

" _Mein Gott_ , Ema Skye, you know I do." He said exasperatingly.

"Not like that!" She blushed. She was a cynic indeed, but she wanted what Lana had too. Her sister married for love. She wanted to ask if that was his only reason for asking her to marry him. But she couldn't. She could only stare at him in disbelief because she didn't want to be a crybaby about this and say she wouldn't marry him if he didn't love her. She was more realist than hopeful to know that Klavier Gavin was not the type of man who would fall in love with a woman like her.

Ema the nerd. The oddball who would care more to remember areas of luminol reactions on a crime scene than anybody's birthday.

"If you really dislike the idea of it so much, we won't get a church wedding. We'll get it done on paper, easy to annul, if you hate the idea of a divorce." He looked at her gently. "You can consider the next few days a trial period. Give me an answer soon, but don't make me wait too long."

"...Okay." She sighed. "I'll give you an answer when I get the test results."

"What test results?" She jabbed him on the rib. "Oh. Those results." He coughed and remembered. She could barely look at him. He understood how prideful of a woman Ema tends to be. He wasn't sure if Ema would decide to keep him in the picture whatever the results were. He knew she didn't exactly like him, but he dearly hoped she didn't hate him.

He looked at her longingly. She was so strong and beautiful at the same time. Seeing her struggle along the past years they knew each other, he could only admire her from afar. It was there as he watched her fingercomb her brunette hair and fold the blankets they used last night, that he realised-

He was in love with Ema Skye.

-and he planned to make her fall in love with him too.

 **to be continued…**


End file.
